1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to voltage sensing circuitry and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit operable to sense bidirectional variation of an input voltage and produce an output signal indicating the occurrence of said voltage variation.
2. Introduction
Traditional voltage sensing circuits require circuitry for sensing a first voltage variation in one direction (e.g., rising) and additional circuitry for sensing a second voltage variation in another direction (e.g., falling). The additional circuitry required to sense a voltage change reduces efficiency of the circuit and requires additional components, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. Additionally, many traditional voltage sensing circuits consider a DC component of the sensed voltage, which may otherwise be unnecessary and further reduce efficiency of the circuit. Accordingly, there exists a need for voltage sensing circuitry with improved efficiency that may be manufactured at reduced expense.